Kite Meets with Answorn
Kite, 10:15 PM Kite heads for the boarding house to try to find Answorn! Sir, 10:20 PM Okay! It's a nice house. Kite, 10:20 PM Kite knocks, or just steps in if it's that kind of situation. Sir, 10:21 PM There's an old guy who runs it, but he's out on the porch and lets you in. Sir, 10:22 PM You find Answorn in his room, reading a book. Kite, 10:22 PM Kite does try to look at the title. "I apologize for intruding, but I am hoping to speak with Carrick. Where is he?" Sir, 10:24 PM Answorn looks up. "He's actually at the palace working on getting things sorted out. He's staying in the cells, volunteered to go there himself and stay there while they verified everything." Sir, 10:24 PM Answorn: ... kind of out of my hands, but I'm a little proud, I suppose. Kite, 10:24 PM In the cells? Sir, 10:24 PM Answorn: Trust me, the palace cells are a lot nicer than a lot of the safe houses we were staying in. Kite, 10:25 PM … are they allowing visitors, or care packages? Sir, 10:25 PM Answorn: Why do you want to see him so bad? I can probably set up a visit, if you need. And his family's been sending him things. Kind of a 'sorry we didn't realize you had been replaced by a demon' thing. Kite, 10:26 PM I may require his assistance. Sir, 10:27 PM Answorn eyes her. "what's happened?" Kite, 10:27 PM I found out some unpleasant potential news. Kite, 10:30 PM … it seems it is possible I may become a high-ranking member of the nobility in the future. While this is extremely distressing for a number of reasons, I feel I must at least attempt to prepare for the eventuality. Sir, 10:31 PM Answorn: ... I have several questions. Kite, 10:31 PM I will answer if I can. Sir, 10:32 PM He indicates a chair, and stands up, and pours some hot tea. Kite, 10:32 PM Kite sits. Kite, 10:36 PM I do not suppose you have anything stronger. Sir, 10:36 PM Answorn: ... I do, if you're feeling the need. Sir, 10:37 PM He pulls out a bottle and a couple of glasses, and pours out two. It's wine, but very fruity, and strong. Kite, 10:37 PM It seems called for. Thank you. Kite, 10:38 PM Kite does not, however, gulp it all down, but takes a normal cautious sip. Getting hammered would not help. Sir, 10:39 PM Answorn: This have to do with the commotion at the Arena? I assumed you were down there to cheer on Ander. Kite, 10:39 PM Yes. Kite, 10:40 PM Andar Twinbolt has returned, and at some point saw multiple timelines play out. One of them included the situation I described. Kite, 10:41 PM While it is not certain to happen, it is disquieting and I wish to be prepared in the event that it does. Sir, 10:43 PM Answorn: To be elevated to nobility. I can see how that might be overwhelming. And you're not the type to shy from duty. Kite, 10:43 PM However distressing. Yes. Sir, 10:48 PM Answorn: There's a multiverse out there of routes take and not taken. Maybe he saw one that's already been invalidates. One of the not taken ones. Kite, 10:48 PM That is a possibility. Kite, 10:48 PM However, I wish to be prepared. Kite, 10:51 PM I do not know many people in those types of positions well enough to request their help. Sir, 10:55 PM Answorn: That makes sense. But everyone has their own.... approach to nobility. Carrick is very Rannian about it. Heredity, bloodlines, noble houses, the name above all. Kite, 10:56 PM I would consider an alternative if you have one. Sir, 10:56 PM Answorn: It depends on what you're looking to ask. Kite, 10:57 PM Duties. Etiquette. How to politely request people refrain from touching me. Kite, 10:58 PM Being... pleasant at parties. Sir, 11:00 PM Answorn: Oh. That's not hard to learn. It's not as important as you might thing, but you'd pick it up in no time. Kite, 11:01 PM Are you of the nobility? And if so, would you be willing to assist me? I do not feel it will be so easy; I am extremely socially awkward. Sir, 11:03 PM Answorn: Kind of. It doesn't count like it does here, though. It gets convoluted in Erelayn. But I've learned all that stuff. ETiquette is a language all its own, and it's good to be able to read it. Kite, 11:04 PM Would you be willing to assist? I would still like to ask Carrick. … I feel there would not be enough help in all the planes. Sir, 11:07 PM Answorn: I would. And I"ll arrange for you to talk to Carrick, too. Kite, 11:09 PM Good. Kite, 11:09 PM … I am not sure he will agree to help. Sir, 11:09 PM Answorn: Heh. HE would. Kite, 11:10 PM Why do you believe that? Sir, 11:15 PM Answorn: He's got a crush on you, I think. He wants to impress you. Kite, 11:16 PM … I already informed him I was not suitable. Sir, 11:16 PM Answorn: I think he'll respect that, but it's still there. Kite, 11:17 PM … difficult to understand why. Sir, 11:23 PM Answorn: You're very likeable, Kite. Forthrightness is very attractive when you're surrounded by lies all day long. Kite, 11:23 PM I am also awkward, and common. Sir, 11:25 PM Answorn: Not that awkward. Kite, 11:26 PM Kite doesn't really answer that, but shakes her head and sips her wine. Kite, 11:26 PM … there are other factors. Sir, 11:36 PM Answorn: What other factors? Kite, 11:36 PM I am part demon. Sir, 11:37 PM Answorn: Tiefling? Nothing wrong with that. Kite, 11:38 PM There are... complications. I believe I have more demon heritage than is generally the case with tieflings. However, I would prefer not to talk about the... complications. Sir, 11:39 PM Answorn: That's fair. Kite, 11:39 PM But I hardly think the Rannian nobility would approve, in any case. Sir, 11:43 PM Answorn: There's not a lot they do approve of. Kite, 11:44 PM Possibly I have saved him certain difficulties in that area. Sir, 11:49 PM Answorn shrugs. "All that aside, he does actually like you. Not just romantically, but as a person. So he'd probably be happy to help you." Kite, 11:50 PM Good. I will need all the help I can get. Kite, 11:50 PM … are you certain you are not too busy? Sir, 11:51 PM Answorn drinks his wine. "No. I'm on... leave, from the institute now that I'm no longer dead." Kite, 11:51 PM Leave? Why? Sir, 11:52 PM Answorn laughs. "Detectives hate getting fooled. My whole 'fake my death' plan was pretty convincing and unsanctioned so... leave." Kite, 11:53 PM … is it temporary, or is it pending investigation? Sir, 11:53 PM Answorn: It's my slap on the wrist. Kite, 11:53 PM Ah. Kite, 11:53 PM … I am sorry. Sir, 11:54 PM Answorn: I'll live. Sir, 11:54 PM Answorn indicates the wine. "My parents sent me a bottle of 'We heard you're not dead" wine. Kite, 11:54 PM Ah. … I know very little about Erelayn. Sir, 11:55 PM Answorn: It's very... chaotic. Much more so than here. Someone dies in the woods there, they don't care, it happens. Kite, 11:56 PM I do not think I would be able to not care. Sir, 11:57 PM Answorn: Yeah. Everyone has a story. Kite, 11:57 PM ... what is yours? Sir, 11:59 PM Answorn: Pretty much what you see. Born in Erelayn, to my mother and her three consorts. I was not a good fit for that place, so I applied and was accepted into the Institute and came here. Kite, 11:59 PM Three consorts. Sir, 12:00 AM Answorn: That's kind of how it works there. Kite, 12:00 AM That seems... overly complex. Sir, 12:01 AM Answorn: It's chaotic. Kite, 12:02 AM What are you going to do? Sir, 12:04 AM Answorn: Not much. wait out my leave, go back to work. But... as I do have a lot of free time... Sir, 12:05 AM Answorn: I'd be happy to help you out. Kite, 12:05 AM Thank you. Kite, 12:05 AM Kite sighs. Sir, 12:25 AM He pours you more! Kite, 12:26 AM This has been an unexpectedly stressful day. Sir, 12:29 AM Answorn: How did Ander do? Kite, 12:30 AM Quite well, until a massive shadow creature from another plane tore a hole into the auditorium and Andar Twinbolt appeared to defeat it. Sir, 12:33 AM Answorn: ... well. Sir, 12:33 AM Answorn drinks a lot! "That's a whole lot of stuff you just said." Kite, 12:33 AM Yes. Kite, 12:34 AM Eventually we were able to break a window and get to the floor of the arena, but by then the creature was destroyed. Sir, 12:34 AM Answorn: I figured there was a broken window. Kite, 12:37 AM Ander was doing quite well. Sir, 12:39 AM Answorn nods, and indicates a cut in the fabric of your dress on the side of your leg. Kite, 12:40 AM ... I did not notice that. I will have to have it repaired. Kite, 12:40 AM Kite checks to make sure she didn't get any cuts. Sir, 12:41 AM No cuts, just looks like the fabric got caught and torn. Sir, 12:41 AM Answorn downs the rest of his second drink and reaches out, touching your leg lightly as he Mends it. Kite, 12:42 AM Thank you. Sir, 12:43 AM Answorn: It's a lovely dress. Kite, 12:44 AM It is in Ander's colors. One must support one's team. Sir, 12:52 AM Answorn gives a smile! he has a good smile! Kite, 12:53 AM Kite tentatively smiles back. That's usually the right response, right? Sir, 12:55 AM IT is! He smiles and gives your knee a pat, kind of awkwardly on his part, before settling back. Kite, 12:56 AM Kite blinks, baffled and slightly uncomfortable, and tries to think of something to say. Kite, 12:56 AM What are you reading? Sir, 12:57 AM He holds up the book. "Meditations on the Color Purple." Kite, 12:58 AM ... what is it about? Sir, 12:58 AM Answorn: The color purple, mostly. Its meanings and symbolism across the multiverse. Kite, 12:59 AM Ah. That is an unusual choice of reading material. Sir, 1:00 AM Answorn: You never know what's going to be useful. Kite, 1:00 AM That is true. Kite, 1:00 AM I suppose I should return to the Unicorn. Sir, 1:01 AM Answorn nods. "I suppose so. It is late. Come on by tomorrow, I"ll take you to see Carrick. Kite, 1:01 AM Kite nods, standing up. "Very well. Thank you for your help." Sir, 1:02 AM Answorn: I'm... sorry if you're a chosen one or something. That's rough. Kite, 1:03 AM I do not believe I am. Kite, 1:03 AM Apparently it is only a possibility. Sir, 1:04 AM Answorn: Well. We write our own stories, Kite. Remember that. Kite, 1:04 AM Kite nods. Kite, 1:04 AM I will certainly try. Kite, 1:07 AM Kite heads out, unless stopped! Sir, 1:08 AM He takes a step forward as she turns away, then kinda.... aborts in a way that doesn't look as casual as he probably wants it to. Kite, 1:08 AM Kite pauses. Kite, 1:09 AM ... is something wrong? Sir, 1:10 AM He rubs the back of his neck. "No, it's okay. Just... drank more than I normally do. I should sleep." Kite, 1:10 AM Are you sure? Kite, 1:11 AM ((Medicine, 14! Not that good, but.)) Sir, 1:11 AM He seems okay, the wine was pretty strong, to be fair. He might have just lost his balance. Kite, 1:12 AM Perhaps you should sit. Kite, 1:12 AM ... perhaps I should stay. Sir, 1:13 AM Answorn: ... I had a little more than I should have, that's all. I'm hardly dying. Don't feel as if you have to stay. Kite, 1:14 AM People have choked to death in such situations before. Sir, 1:15 AM Answorn: You live in a pub, Kite. I'll be all right. I'm not even drunk. Just a bit... buzzed, I guess. Kite, 1:15 AM You do seem to be acting oddly. Sir, 1:15 AM Answorn: I'll be fine. Kite, 1:16 AM I would not like you to come to harm. Sir, 1:20 AM Answorn smiles. "You're probably the best paladin I've met. Kite, 1:20 AM Thank you. Kite, 1:24 AM Kite just stands there kinda awkwardly, uncertain as to whether to leave or stay. Sir, 1:24 AM Answorn: I mean... You can stay if you want. I'll make more tea. Kite, 1:26 AM ... all right. Kite, 1:26 AM Kite sits again. Kite, 6:39 PM Kite eyes him. Sir, 6:40 PM He's making more tea, currently. Sir, 6:40 PM Answorn: well. I've made things rather awkward, I feel. Kite, 6:41 PM I do not think you did. Kite, 6:43 PM It would be more likely that I did. Kite, 7:00 PM I am typically extremely awkward, though I am told that one becomes accustomed to it quickly and ceases to find it off-putting. Sir, 7:07 PM Answorn: I've been accused of the same thing. Kite, 7:08 PM I have not found you offputting. Perhaps somewhat reserved, but not offputting. Sir, 7:08 PM Answorn: Thus the awkwardness. I find you quite attractive, Kite, and I'm having a hard to figuring out what, if anything I should do about it. Kite, 7:09 PM ... what? Sir, 7:13 PM Answorn: ... well, that's encouraging. I am attracted to you on a physical, personal, even professional level. Kite, 7:14 PM Kite blinks, and instead of answering, picks up the bottle of wine to look for a. a list of ingredients and b. the proof level. Sir, 7:20 PM Does she read elven? Kite, 7:20 PM ((Yes!)) Sir, 7:28 PM It's a pretty high proof, and promises to be made with the finest fruits from this particular orchard. Kite, 7:29 PM This is extremely strong. Sir, 7:31 PM Answorn: My family owns the orchard. Kite, 7:32 PM Ah. Kite, 7:32 PM ... why? Sir, 7:33 PM Answorn: Because my ancestors bought the land from the Fae that lived there originally. And by bought, I mean 'tricked the Fae into signing it away', which is legally binding with them. Kite, 7:34 PM No, I meant your previous statement. Why would you be attracted to me? Sir, 7:35 PM Answorn: You're honest, principled, loyal, dutiful. Lovely, too, and kind. Kite, 7:38 PM ... I strive to be; I am not sure I have had complete success. Today I fled from my situation. Kite, 7:40 PM I had to be retrieved by my friends. Sir, 7:46 PM Answorn: The situation that brought you here, I take it. But the striving is important. Kite, 7:48 PM Yes. Sir, 7:48 PM Answorn: Anyway. That's why. Kite, 7:48 PM ... I do not think I would be suitable. Sir, 7:49 PM Answorn: That's an odd way to put it. And you're not to type to say that sort of thing to spare my feelings. Kite, 7:50 PM No. ... I am certain you investigated our backgrounds prior to contacting us regarding your case against the false Carrick. Sir, 7:52 PM Answorn: A bit yes. I didn't investigate you that thoroughly -- just enough to find out that you had distinguished yourself well in your training, and Paladin training is not a path you excel at if you're disingenuous. Kite, 7:54 PM I am not disingenuous. ... I lie well, but largely because people do not expect me to lie. However, there are... other factors at play. Kite, 7:55 PM Kite pulls off one of her gloves and holds up an ugly black claw by way of demonstration. Kite, 8:02 PM Kite clicks the talons together. Sir, 8:05 PM Answorn: ... I had suspected you were tiefling. That doesn't bother me. Sir, 8:05 PM Answorn: It's something I understand hiding though. Kite, 8:07 PM I am largely changeling; the remainder of my appearance is my choice. Sir, 8:11 PM Answorn: Still not hearing any deal breakers. Kite, 8:12 PM Sometimes I am a man. I am sure you were aware of that, however--it is hardly a secret. Sir, 8:14 PM Answorn: That also doesn't bother me. Now, if you consider yourself unsuitable because any potential attraction is not reciprocated, well, that's all there is to it. Kite, 8:14 PM ... it had not occurred to me to consider it. Kite, 8:15 PM ... I am somewhat touch-averse. Sir, 8:18 PM Answorn: Then just... think about it. Consider it, maybe. Sir, 8:18 PM He pours out some tea! Kite, 8:21 PM ... there is one other... issue. ... I have an extremely... it is extremely difficult for me to speak about it. To anyone. Sir, 8:32 PM Answorn: then you needn't. Kite, 8:36 PM ... on what terms? Sir, 8:40 PM Answorn: On what terms what? Sir, 8:41 PM He sips from his tea. Kite, 8:42 PM On what terms do you wish to interact with me? Sir, 8:47 PM Answorn: Oh. Well, romantically. Courtship, I suppose. Kite, 8:51 PM Publicly? Exclusively? ... I am not familiar with courtship rituals in Erelayn. Sir, 8:54 PM Answorn: I don't mean like in Erelayn. I mean... maybe we go out to dinner and dancing, or something, and see what happens. Kite, 8:56 PM Publicly, then. Sir, 8:56 PM ANsworn: Yes, I suppose so. Kite, 8:57 PM ... I am somewhat self-conscious in public. Sir, 9:02 PM Answorn: ... you don't have to do any of this, either. Kite, 9:04 PM ... I did not say I do not wish to. Sir, 9:09 PM Answorn: Well. It's not like we'll be eating before an audience. Just two people. You can even wear a different face if it makes you more comfortable. Mind you, I like this one. Kite, 9:11 PM What about... physical acts? Sir, 9:12 PM Answorn: Dancing, maybe? I'm not... terribly experienced in this regard, and I'm happy to take things slowly. Kite, 9:17 PM "Slowly" was not the direction I was contemplating. Sir, 9:35 PM Answorn blinks. "what were you contemplating?" Kite, 9:37 PM Sex? Kite, 9:37 PM Kite is apparently not the least bit embarrassed. Sir, 9:38 PM He reddens, but maintains. "I... admit I didn't really think that far ahead." Kite, 9:41 PM I have taken no vow of chastity. Sir, 9:41 PM Answorn: I didn't think you had. Sir, 9:44 PM Asnworn: ... I hadn't even thought this ahead. Kite, 9:49 PM .... you are likely correct. I have no experience here either, and I do not wish to act inconsiderately. Sir, 9:51 PM Answorn: Inconsiderate? Kite, 9:51 PM Ethically inappropriate. Sir, 9:52 PM He looks even stranger now! "Ethically?" Kite, 9:56 PM ... I would not like you to feel as though I were using you for sex. I would like even less to actually do so. Sir, 9:57 PM Answorn: I am even more confused now. Kite, 10:00 PM Kite blushes right up to the roots of her hair. Kite, 10:00 PM I should go. Sir, 10:01 PM Answorn: Wait, please. Kite, 10:01 PM Kite has already stood up and started for the door, but stops. Kite, 10:05 PM Yes? Sir, 10:05 PM Answorn: I don't know what you mean. I have suspicions, but I have a lot of those. I won't pry, since it's clearly something that you have a lot of apprehension about. Kite, 10:07 PM I warned you I was not suitable. Sir, 10:14 PM Answorn: Taking advantage requires calculation and premediation I don't think you're capable of. Kite, 10:15 PM Kite turns back to look at him. Kite, 10:16 PM ... I would prefer nonpublic, nonexclusive. But... not secret. Sir, 10:18 PM Answorn: Do you want this, though? I'm not... after sex here. Kite, 10:19 PM What I want is very rarely relevant to any situation. Sir, 10:20 PM Answorn: It shouldn't be. What do you want in this situation? Sir, 10:20 PM Answorn: This is a situation in which you should have full agency. Kite, 10:21 PM I want to be normal. Which is, regrettably, not an option I can choose. Sir, 10:21 PM Answorn: ... normal? Sir, 10:21 PM Answorn: Normal as defined by who? No one's normal. Kite, 10:21 PM Normal. Not... awkward and strange, with a... difficulty. Sir, 10:26 PM Answorn: Me too. But... well. HEre wer are. Kite, 10:27 PM I'm sorry. Sir, 10:31 PM Answorn: I mean, I wish I wasn't.... awkward. With people. It's easy to deal with people I don't like. They're just... piles of secrets for me to sort through. But when I let myself like someone.... well. It becomes much more complicated. Kite, 10:35 PM It should not be complicated. Kite, 10:37 PM ... I am shy, and often uncomfortable with being touched. I would not like you to touch me in public, be rejected and lose face publicly. I would prefer nonpublic interaction primarily. Not for secrecy, for... privacy. Sir, 10:37 PM Answorn: ... Then I ask you to join me for a picnic over the Arbor district tomorrow night. Kite, 10:39 PM Wait. I would also prefer nonexclusive. Sir, 10:40 PM Answorn: Not uncommon during courtship, so that's acceptable. Sir, 10:42 PM Answorn: ... if you wish to pursue this at all. You don't seem... that interested. Kite, 10:43 PM I am extremely interested. My face is... not reflective. Kite, 10:43 PM Often. Sir, 10:44 PM He lets out a relieved breath. "Oh! Well. Good. Tomorrow night, then?" Kite, 10:46 PM Yes. If no more pressing duties arise. Sir, 10:46 PM Answorn: Of course. Kite, 10:49 PM .... are you sure you... Sir, 10:51 PM Answorn: I do. Kite, 10:52 PM Kite adds, at more or less the same time he says that, "I could stay." Sir, 10:53 PM He blushes now. "... only if you want to, and if you feel comfortable doing so." Kite, 10:55 PM Kite looks at him, expression still rather inscrutable. "Please." Sir, 11:02 PM Answorn gives a small smile. "Then... stay, please." Kite, 11:06 PM Kite nods, and heads over to him.